


I'm Right Here! How is it so Hard for You to Understand?!

by AngelWolf1027



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Romance, don't worry be happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-15 20:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWolf1027/pseuds/AngelWolf1027
Summary: It was a normal day for Adrien Agreste, who had snuck away from his bodyguard easily. He was walking down the street in a black hoodie, inconspicuously. So far, nobody had recognized him. So far, so good right? What happens when a drunk person carelessly drives into the sidewalk where the Agreste was walking? What if he got minor injuries, but was asleep for a while? What if he woke up to his body hooked up to a heart monitor? Find out in this not too short but not too long story! Rated teen cuz I'm a cautious person!





	1. He Wasn't Supposed to Hear That!

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another thing posted by yours truly today! Yay! *sarcasm*

A young teen was walking down the streets of a buzzing Paris in a black hoddie and dark jeans. He was rushing fastly with his hands in his pockets. Peices of blonde hair framed his fce that was downcast, looking at the sidewalk. He was avoiding eye contact. If anyone saw his face, they would instantly post it on social media. It wasn't his fault that he was famous. Those fans of his like Wayhem get pretty crazy. He wasn't just a pretty fce, but they seem to think so. Maybe it was because his perfume ad was posted around Paris on almost every bilboard. There were more of him than the mayor himself. It was actually pretty ridiculous. People thought that by throwing themselves on him, they would get him. Like he was something that was owned. Like how his lousy father treated him. Gabriel Agreste. Renowned fashion designer. What they didn't know was that he treated his son like refuse. That if his son didn't follow his wishes to be a model, then he would be disowned. Gabriel only cared about business. Not about his son. Not about Adrien. Was it because of his mother? Because she went missing a year go that his father didn't love him? And even if he actually does, he is very bad at showing it. Despite those very few times when he accepts a hug from his son. Adrien was contact deprived. With only minor contact with Plagg and one large bedroom that he didn't even want. He didn't show it, though. Never show it. These were the thoughts running rapidly through every corner in his mind as he walked at steady pace down the sidewalk. The Eiffel Tower in the background. 

 

A man, in his thritees had just left a party for tourists at a bar. Therefore, he was stupidly drunk. Way too drunk to drive, but nobody cared, for they were all just as if not more drunk than he was. His eyes were droopy and he slurred every time he talked. Hardcore metal music on the radio was the only thing keeping him awake. So, he drove as well as he could, trying to get to his hotel. As the music changed, he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was the thud and swerves of his car. Of course, he was fine, for drunks are limp and can handle wrecks beter than the sober. But nobody could say as well for the boy in a black hoodie that was hit.

 

Adrien was still walking. Don't show pain. With this mantra, he didn't hear the swerving of a car. He felt a hard thump on his midsection as he was hit by a car, thankfully not going too fast. People were stnding around him, as he groaned and blacked out, the last thing heard being the shouts of perimedics and the feel of being carried away.

 

The next thing he knew, were his eyes opening. He could hear a beeping sound coming from somewhere in whatever room he was in. He was groggy and it took minute for his memories to come back, and so did the panic. He thought his miraculous was beeping. He looked around only to see himself peacefully lying on a hospital bed. He almost looked peaceful. His moniter was showing a normal heart rate. He had a broken left arm, and his breathing was fine- wait! He was seeing himself?! How was that possible!? He was, for sure, not inside his body. He screamed. Plagg stirred under some magazines, munching on some cheese that he got from God knows where.

 

"Oh, kid you're u-" He saw Adrien standing over Adrien's body and facepalmed. "Kid...why?" He howled irritated. 

 

"You can see me?"

 

"Of course I can you doofus! I'm a god! Well the god of destruction. I'm pretty sure Tikki wouldn't be able to see you..." Adrien looked at Plagg confused until Plagg answered him. "Ladybug's kwami."

 

"Oh...how do I get back inside...myself?" 

 

"You have to wake up from this coma thingy."

 

Before Adrien could ask aything else, the door creaked open. There was a pair of familiar bluebell eyes that looked like they had the absolute life suked out of them. A sob rang out through the room, engraving itself in Adrien's brain forvever. It made his heart break with each second of sobbing. She walked in and shut the door, sinking to the floor, sobbing. Her crying lasted for ten long minutes. Adrien could jut stare at her pitfully. She stood up and walked over to where his body was lying. She hugged him to the best of her capabilities, before muttering three words that changed things so much. "I love you..." He wasn't supposed to hear that. He knew he wasn't. His body shook with anger. Why should he be forced to watch this?! Why him?! Why...? Someone who genuinely loved him...and he was forced to watch her in this state. To eavesdrop. There was nothing he could do about the whole thing. It was so messed up. 

 

He continued to writhe, as he walked over to her limp body that was curled aginst his body and shook her shoulders, but she couldn't feel it. "Marinette...It's me. I love you too. I'm right here! How is it so hard for you to understand?!" He shook her harder, but she still couldn't feel it. 

He cried into her shoulder. They both cried. His tears didn't show on her clothing. It was useless. She would never know. He would be alone, forever, and he never got to tell her how he felt. He honestly didn't even know he felt this way. The underlying feelings only sprouting up when she was so vulnerable. He tried so hard to kiss her tears away, but she didn't feel it and the tears only stayed. He felt useless. Like he always did. It was so hard to hide the pain. He couldn't do it anymore. It was affecting him physically and mentally to see this. To be in this position. 

 

Plagg watched the two from the security of the bedside table that had plenty of magazines to masks himself from Marinette. Even he, the grumpy cat kwami, felt bad for the poor girl. Her love was basically dead for the time being, and she'll start to worry about her partner. Her world would come crashing. Thank God the earrings protected her from an akuma. It would be life-threatening for ayone to be near her akuma form. She'd have the power to destroy Hawkmoth and rule the world by herself if that is what her akuma form wanted. She sobbed for a good hour. He could see Adrien trying to kiss her tears away. It warmed his heart to see that kind of love blossoming. Especially whe he realizes he has feelings for both sides of her. 

 

"Tikki..." Marinette whined. Plagg's eyes blew wide, and Adrien pondered her words. Before Adrien could come to ny realization, a red blur flew through the air and patted Marinette's cheek, making the realization for him. "It'll be okay..." She said, looking helplessly over to Plagg. Plagg shrugged as Adrien noticed the exchange with wide eyes. Ladybug's kwami, Tikki. He remembered. Marinette was Ladybug. He definitely wasn't supposed to hear that.

"Adrien's in a coma and-and Chat...." Another sob. "He didn't show for patrol last night." He had been asleep for a day?! Wow... Adrien looked over to Plagg who now knew that he knew and shrugged helplessly. There was nothing he could do. He was stuck. Most would say they are stuck in their own body, btu Adrien? He was stuck outside of it, and that, byfar, was the worst thing he has ever experienced.


	2. Standing There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was just standing there, helplessly, watching people come and go, until he had an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie Dokie guys here is chapter number 2 of (that one really long name that I don't want to write so I'll just write this instead)

Adrien still felt helpless. Especially after Marinette left. He was left pacing around the room, with his hand in his hair, completely panicking. Plagg watched from the center of the room with such a wild smirk that it irritated Adrien all the more. How did Plagg think this was just ok? That he found out her identity this way? Of course he was ecstatic that Marinette was the love of his life, who he had began to love too. However, it's still unfair to her that he invaded her privacy, well...in a way. It wasn't like he meant to find her out, right? He wouldn't do such a low thing. He wouldn't be like Chloé or even Alya. Ayla's been trying to find out their identities for months. It's almost funny how Marinette's best friend is trying to find out her best friend's identity. This whole situation, the love square, it was all insane. All of it, all of them. And if he didn't stop panicking, he would go insane too.

 

"Kid, stop pacing or you'll wear a whole in the fl- oh wait...you can't do that as a- whatever you are! But still, calm down." Plagg said the last part with so much seriousness in his voice that Adrien turned to look at him instead of ignoring the pesky cat. 

 

He threw his arms up into the air, "Well, what am I supposed to do?! I found out Marinette's Ladybug and that I love both sides of her, I'm stuck, and I- I don't know what to do."  
o

"All you can do is wait." Adrien did just that.

 

For the next few days, he watched Alya, Nino, and Marinette come. Marinette never on her own. Plagg couldn't find a way to talk to Tikki. Thankfully, nobody messed with the cheap fashion magazines sitting on the furnished beside table. People were too worried about him, wanting him to wake up, that they didn't care about not being bored and reading magazines. The dynamic was made up for each time they came. Marinette mostly cried, while Alya comforted her, and Nino watched in silence. The sounds of her sobs engraving themselves with the other gut-wrenching sounds in his brain. They rung in his ears. He cried with her, each time. It was like a waterfall. It was the only time he could show emotion, and that was because nobody would see it. With Plagg as an exception. Plagg hear it, and saw it. Even he felt uneasy from it all at times, but he could only wait, and steal the cheese from someone's lunch tray. The lady who carries the food cart around is always baffled by how all of her cheese goes missing. Sadly, she couldn't track who was stealing it, and dealt with the lack of every day.

 

It had now been six long and lonely days for Adrien Agreste, who had to watch his friends cry, and his father stand formally in front of his body. His father only visited once. That lasted five minutes of watching him stand there and doing nothing. He barely showed any emotion in that time. It made Adrien extremely uncomfortable to watch the display. Thankfully, he left much sooner than Adrien thought he would. Adrien was sitting in a lounge chair and sometimes talking to Plagg for a few hours before earing the door creak open, and seeing a pair of bluebell eyes. She cracked open the door more and walked into the room. It was just her, finally. Tikki almost instantly came flying out, much to Adrien' surprise, and sat cutely on her chosen's dark blue head. She shot yet another glance at Plagg.

 

"It'll be okay Marinette." She said in a sweetly sad voice. Adrien's heart broke all over again for the umpteenth time at the actions of the Kwami. 

 

"How about you go and wash your fce in the bathroom, and compose yourself some, okay?" Marinette solemnly nodded her head at Tikki and walked to the other side of the room, where the bathroom was. Tikki flew over to Plagg's hiding spot and hey both sat on the edge of the bed.

 

"Sugarcube…"

 

"Marienette is devastated. She's been crying for hours. Her partner and the one she loves is gone for a while. I don't know what to do." Tikki sighed.

 

"About Adrien...he kind of...isn't in his body and can hear everything you say."

 

"What?!" Tikki flew around in a panicked circle.

 

"He knows."

 

"Okay, umm, we can deal with this. Let me jus-" Befor eTikki could finish, much to her chagrin, Marinette unlocked the bathroom door and walked out, looking slightly better than she did before.  
She took her purse and readied herself to leave. Tikki flew back in and shot one last glance at Plagg. Once she walked out, Adrien sighed.

 

"I can't just stand here and watch this." Adrien huffed.

 

"Then don't stand here. Follow her!"

 

"I can do that?!" Adrien felt like an idiot.

 

He ran straight through the wall voluntarily, and followed after Marinette. She walked down the stairs, instead of taking the elevator. He watched her walk out the door, and into an empty alleyway. He knew what was coming next. "Tikki...Spots on." He watched as the transformation washed over her. He looked around, hoping that Plagg followed, and saw that he had somehow hid in Marinette- now Ladybug's pigtail. She jumped across rooftops, and he followed her to her balcony where she landed gracefullt and detransformed. Nobody saw it, though. She walked down the ladder from her bed and landed on the floor. Plagg flew off to where Tikki was, unnoticed. Adrein didn't relly focus on that. He focused on the Marinette huddled over fabric, and the sewing machine. Soon, she had fallen asleep and he smiled fondly at her. Sabine came up once, but saw her daughter getting well- deserved sleep. Tikki and Plagg played, until patrol time. Marinette called for the transformation, and flew out the door. She sat on a roof for a good while, surveying the streets of Paris at night. Her partner was nowhere to be found. She cried silently as the stars started to show up in the sky.

 

She told the world one last thing in a whisper before leaving patrol, "I think I'm in love with Chat Noir, too." She smiled sadly, hoping he would come back, "After all, you never know how much you love something until you lose it." These words impacted Adrien the most. He never thought she would fall for Chat. She jumped away, while he pondered, leaving him just standing there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comments, and Hits Oh My!


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has a mental breakdown... (probably a short chapter)

Marinette's week had been going horribly. She had never felt this way before. Vulnerable. It started when Adrien got into the hospital. According to the doctors, he had been hit by a car. The person in it was fine, but drunk, and in jail. It was hard to believe that sweet Adrien had the bad luck to be hit, but so be it. She had cried for hours. What made it worse was that she had to wait a day to see him. In that short time span, she had become even more depressed. Patrol that night was lonely. Chat didn't show, and that had barely ever happened, but she took it as one of those times it did. For the next few days, she still hadn't seen Chat, and there was no luck with Adrien. The second day he was in the hospital, she visited him alone. The next few days with Alya and Nino. The eighth, she went alone again. He still wasn't up. Chat still didn't come. Thank goodness there weren't any akumas for some reason. Although, she didn't know why. Was Hawk Moth planning something? She still wasn't sure. Her thoughts were scrambled, and even Chloé noticed her behavior change. Marinette didn't want to find out if the bully was going to use that against her or not. Tikki had tried to tell her that Chat was okay, that he was going to be fine.

 

"Marinette. Stop worrying. Chat will come back. He will." Mariette sobbed again. That was the only thing she had really been doing for a week.

 

Or the times at school when people would pass her in the hallway and wonder why she was so down. Her classmates knew why. Half of why at least. It was obvious to them how much she cared for Adrien. It wasn't his looks, or fame, or father because they all knew how crappy of a dad that man was. She loved him for him. Why would she like him just for his fame, when the first time she met him she despised him with a passion, even if it was a big misunderstanding. The Gum Incident TM was not something she wanted to remember, opposed to The Umbrella Scene TM which she would think about how much she loved his laugh. How his eyes sparkled with real joy. That was when she saw him smile a real smile for the first time. Every smile that were in the photos littered on her wall was fake, but in all honesty still cute. His real smile impacted people in ways she couldn't imagine. He didn't give it out to very many people. The other half. Her partner, who she had just learned she was in love with too, was missing. He didn't show, and she was terrified that something happened. Was this what Hawk Moth was planning? To take Chat, her partner, her other love away?! Did he think that he could just go and do that?! It wasn't likely. She reminds herself that. Chat is strong. He always has been. That's why he was chosen to be her partner. They compliment each other. Her heart ached for two boys, but both were gone right now. This essentially left her alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chappie includes some Tikki and Plagg views on the situation and their conversations! It'll be short too. After that is the big ol wake up fest! YAAAAY! COMMENTS AND KUDOS PLZ!!!


	4. Watching Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg and Tikki stood there...watching them each in their own hell...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry. This is short. I'm also writing at school so I have to hurry!!

Plagg and Tikki didn't know what to do about their two holders. Even though Tikki couldn't see Adrien, since Plagg was the only one who could, she knew how much of a personal hell Adrien was in. He had to watch Marinette suffer, without being able to do anything about it. They loved each other, but this situation in general was too hard for them to figure out. If the doctors were right, Adrien should be waking up in a few days. Now, he misses even more human interaction without his friends to talk to, and he couldn't talk to Plagg because Marinette was there, and he didn't want to leave her. Despite his lost efforts, he still tried to console her. Both Kwamis had no clue of what to do. So, they waited.

 

Plagg could tell Marinette was I her own personal hell. Having lost her partner and her love who was also her other love had to be hard. She had had nobody to turn to for over a week. In all honesty, she thought hope was lost. Plagg didn't want to admit it, but he cared for Marinette. Not as much as cheese (obviously) but he still did. After all, she was Tikki's chosen. She had to be special. All of Tikki's chosen were special. The amazon queen, Jeanne D'arc, etc. were all past Ladybugs. Warriors with heart, courage, stamina, and brilliance. They'd hopefully find a way out of it. Hopefully. And seeing this display, where Adrien could do nothing about it, was exactly how they felt. They felt hopeless, trapped in the two-Kwami hell of watching the life being sucked out of their charges' eyes. So, they waited. just watching them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to doormar for giving me some good ideas for this because of your comment! Sorry it's short. It's about 300 words, but again kinda about to change classes! BYEE!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh...wow that got angsty...eh it's gonna be happy soon. Comment plz.


End file.
